Detective Consider Bloopers
by KudoShinichi0504
Summary: One truth prevails! Just one little blooper of what could possibly happened while they're on the set. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Shinichi-nii-chan! (Big brother Shinichi!) You need to get up or we'll be late for audition!" A seven-year old boy called from downstairs.

"Gimme five more minutes, five more minutes and I'll be up!" Shinichi called and was about to pull the cover back up when someone else took it away from him.

"Shinichi, you need to get up. Like Co-chan (the - chan is honorific used in Japan) said, we have auditioning." His cousin with wild hair said to him with hands on his waist.

Shinichi slowly got up and went to the bathroom as he mumbled words of complain.

The wild-haired boy went downstairs to prepare some meals for the family.

"Ne Co-chan," he called. "Did aunt Yukiko said when we'll need to be on set?"

Conan, the seven-year old replied: "10:30, Kaitou-nii-chan!"

"Arigato Co-chan!" He replied.

Just then, Shinichi plopped down the stairs while still rubbing his eyes.

"You guys don't need to yell this early in the morning..." Shinichi complained while he trudged over to the dining room to sit down.

"Not so fast Shinichi!" Kaito called. "You still have to help me with breakfast!"

"Can I at least have my cup of coffee before I have to do anything?!"

"Better help now than having to deal with it later Shinichi." Kaito teased smirking.

"Geez...I'm coming!" Shinichi unwillingly dragged himself back to the kitchen.

"Ja Co-chan, will you set the table?" Kaito called again

"Sure kaitou-nii-chan!" Conan said with a cute smile.

"See? Even Co-chan is more kawaii when he's asked to do something." Kaito smirked at Shinichi, who's face seems like he could eat someone alive.

"You better shut up before I make a punchbag out of you!" Shinichi growled.

The breakfast was a bit chaotic with the two older bickering while the younger watched in interest.

Just then, the telephone rang.

Shinichi picked up the phone only to heat his mom yelling at him.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?"

Shinichi cringed as he explained.

"We just had breakfast. We're getting ready to go."

"Oh it's Shin-chan!" Suddenly his mom's tone of voice shifted. "Make sure you make it here on time and be safe okay? Love you! Muah!" Then she hung up.

Shinichi stared at the phone with a deadpanned face.

"T... That woman..."

"Shinichi-nii-chan, what did kaa-san say?" Conan tugged on Shinichi's clothes

Shinichi got down to Conan's level and rubbed his head

"Kaa-san said she need us to hurry up so we can get to the set on time" he gave Conan a kind smile.

"Okay! Let's finish eating and get to the set then!" Conan beamed.

What will happen on the set? We'll have to see on the next chapter of Detective Conan Bloopers!


	2. Chapter 2: The Roller Coaster Incident

At the production...

The director barked orders at the crews. There were so many people who's been eager to participate in the series that Shinichi, Kaito, and Conan had to squeeze their way to their mom/aunt.

"You're finally here Shin-chan, Kai-chan and Co-chan!" Kudo Yukiko said as she came over to hug her sons and nephew. "Was the trafic bad when you're on your way over?"

"Kinda." Kaito replied. "If it was to be Shinichi who's driving, he would've killed us all." He then gave Shinichi a scared kind of look.

"You are not the one talking either. You were honking your horns once every five minutes at the car in front of you! I'd be surprised that they didn't get mad at you!" Shinichi defended himself since he felt kind of offended.

"Shinichi-nii-chan and Kaito-nii-chan..." Conan interrupted. "Please don't fight. We have a fun day ahead of us! We get to go to Tropical Land!" he chirped excitedly.

Playful as always, Kaito perked up.

"Tropical Land? How come aunt Yukiko didn't tell us about it?"

Realizing what he just said, Conan suddenly covered his mouth nervously.

"E...er... W... Well..."

"I'm sure Co-chan didn't mean to tell us, ne (right) Co-chan?" Shinichi rubbed Conan's head in affection.

Conan nodded and gave Shinichi a grateful look.

"Arigato (thank you) Shinichi-nii-chan!" he whispered.

"Anytime!" Shinichi replied and gave him a thumbs up

Just then, a girl walked toward Shinichi.

"Ohaiyo (good morning) Shinichi!" she cheerfully greeted him.

"Ohaiyo Ran!" Shinichi stood up. "you're here too?

" Yeah, I'll be your chdhood friend remember?" she gave Shinichi a questioned look.

" Sorry," Shinichi scratched the back of his head." I was kind of in a rush this morning so I didn't remember... " he gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Only if you'd get up earlier~" Kaito teased in a sing-song tone of voice.

"Oh shut up Kaito and go focus on yourself!" Shinichi barked at him. "I stayed up late to do my homework so I can come to the audition. You didn't even do any of it as you're supposed to. I nagged and nagged you but you wouldn't do it! You're the one to talk!"

"Not this again..." Conan face palmed.

"So they fight like this everyday Conan-kun?" Ran asked Conan.

"Yep. Every single day." Conan looks exasperated.

Ran see how this affected Conan so as a caring big sister, she decided to take Conan fot a walk.

As Conan and Ran wandered aimlessly in the streets of Tropical Land, Conan suddenly stopped.

"Ran-nee-chan (big sister Ran) ... I'm nervous..." He spoke up.

"I understand." Ran squad down to Conan's height. "I'm a little nervous too. But I know that this show will be a great show. Because I know you're a good boy and that you'll try your best. Ran-nee-chan have faith in you." she smiled and hugged Conan to help him feel better.

"I understand Ran-nee-chan!" Conan nodded eagerly. Just then, his phone ran.

"Moshi moshi? (Hello for phone use only) " Conan said.

"Co-chan! Where are you?" the other end came a very worried voice from his big brother Shinichi.

"Oh don't worry, Ran-nee-chan took me on a walk. I'll be back soon!" he replied.

"Okay. Make sure you're back in 10 minutes. The filming will start soon!" Shinichi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, we're on our way. Bye!" Conan then hang up.

"Shinichi-nii-chan said that we'll need to be back at the production soon. Can we head back?" he asked Ran.

"Of course!" She smiled and took Conan's hand as they both headed to the production.

Taking request after chapter three!


End file.
